Harry Potter and the New Beginning
by Amanda Lily Potter
Summary: Add new family members, nasty Ron and Hermione, Draco and other Slytherins, stupidness, and new characters and you have my story. NOT SLASH
1. Number 4 Privet Drive

**__**

Harry Potter and The New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies 'cause if I did I'd be rich.  
I will only own the plot or any new characters that you see. Especially Amanda. **A/N: **ok so like this is my first fanfic so please tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve, and I'm doing this 'cause I didn't like the way the fifth book ended so, like yeah that's pretty much it. Oh yeah, major spoilers for all books. By the way, I'm Canadian so if the story doesn't sound English that's why. _Letter, _"speech", **'thought'**, and that's it for now.

**Chapter 1: Number 4 Privet Drive**

If anyone were to walk past number 4 Privet Drive they would have assumed that everyone, who lives there were soundly sleeping, which would have been true if it weren't for a raven black haired, emerald green eyed, Fifteen year old boy named Harry Potter. Harry was sitting on his bed with the quilt over his head, crouching over a textbook and a piece of parchment, with a quill in his right hand (A/N: he is right handed right?) and a bottle of ink on his bed (careful not to spill it), and had an old flashlight he found around the house for light. He was doing some of his summer homework like this 'cause he wasn't allowed to do his homework with the chance of his relatives finding out he'd be in so much trouble if he was so he'd do it like this every night.  
  
A soft tapping sound broke his concentration. Turning off the flashlight and pulling off the quilt he looked out the window and saw 5 owls. He recognized 3 of them as Pig, Hedwig, and Errol and he knew the gray one was a Hogwarts owl, because of the emblem he had around his neck, but had absolutely no clue who the last one was.  
  
Pig brought him back from his thoughts about the mystery owl by slamming into the back of his head and Harry decided to open Pig's letter first so snatching him out of the air he grabbed the letter and put Pig in Hedwig's cage for him to have some water.  
  
_Harry, How are the muggles treating you? Mum has been writing to Dumbeldore constantly and it finally paid off. He said that you can come over on the 17th of August. Nothing has really happened around here, unless you count the fact that Fred and George got a bunch of money from someone unknown. Weird huh? Well gotta go. See you soon, Ron P.S. I hope you like your present. P.P.S Hermione actually went with Krum can you believe that?!?_  
  
Harry laughed at the last part. '**When will they figure it out?**' he thought to himself. As he put Ron's letter aside he picked up the present and opened it. It was a Chuddly Cannons figurine. **'Figures' **he thought as he picked up Hermione's letter.  
  
_Harry, How are you? I'm fine. I'm actually with Victor back at his place. Ron is being such a git about it too. I mean like can you believe him? I swear it's like he is trying to decide who I can and can't go out with. Victor and me aren't even going out. We're just friends. Could you try and tell that to Ron for me? Oh my I just looked at what I wrote and I was rambling, terribly sorry about that. So how are the muggles treating you? How's your summer been? Well I better be going. Bye, see you soon. Love, Hermione_  
  
He put the book aside and picked up a letter, on which he didn't recognize the handwriting.  
  
_Harry, I know you probably don't know who this is so I better introduce myself. 'Ahem...my name is Ginny Weasley.' There now that that's out of the way I might as well tell you why I am writing to you. I am writing because on the last day of school you looked kind of down so I wanted to see if there was anything I could do. I doubt there is, but if so don't be afraid to write. The truth is that I also wrote because I need someone to talk to. Someone who understands. Someone who I know I can trust. And I know that my family kind of fits into that but they can't help me with this. I was wondering if maybe we could get together sometime to talk? If not I understand. See you on the 17th. Ginny P.S. Hope you like my drawing.  
  
_Harry was puzzled. This was the first time Ginny had ever written him. What could he help her with that her family couldn't? He opened the present and saw a piece of parchment with a picture of a boy riding a broom chasing after a snitch. And the boy looked an awful lot like him. Why would Ginny be drawing him?  
  
Harry opened the Hogwarts letter and it was the same as any other letter with the list of books he would need for the upcoming year. (A/N: if you want to know what it says, look in one of the books. If the names of some of the books he needs is important I'll add it in the chapter he goes to Diagon Alley.)

He took the letter off the unknown owl and the bird just flew off. Harry decided to save that letter until morning. With confused thoughts of Ginny buzzing around in his head he took off his glasses, rolled over and went to sleep.  
  
**A/N: **I know not much happened there. But what was with Ginny's letter? And who sent the mystery letter? Personally I don't even know right now. Don't worry it will get better I promise.


	2. Pick up and Drop off

**Harry Potter and The New Beginning**

First of all i would like to thank my first reviewer, Eric2, THANK YOU!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the Harry Potter books or movies 'cause if I did I'd be rich. I will only own the plot or any new characters that you see, especially Amanda. 

A/N: ok so like this is my first fanfic so please tell me what I'm doing wrong and how I can improve, and I'm doing this 'cause I didn't like the way the fifth book ended so, like yeah that's pretty much it. Oh yeah, major spoilers for all the books. By the way, I'm Canadian so if the story doesn't sound English that's why. Letter, "speech", 'thought', and that's it for now.  
  
**Chapter 2: Pick Up and Drop Off**  
  
Harry was up by 7:30 the next morning. He took the unopened letter off the nightstand and opened it. Inside was 2 letters. He recognized the writings as Sirius' and Remus' handwriting. He read the one with his godfather's writing on it.  
  
_Harry, How are you? I know it's been a long time since I've written you, but I couldn't let you go through your birthday without a 'Happy Birthday' now could I? (Sorry it's so late) Just so you know, you will not be going to The Burrow this summer. You will be coming to my place. Remus is already here; Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Ginny will all be coming over later, just a bit after you do. Remus' letter has all the details since it was his plan. If Dumbledore asks you say you are going to The Burrow this summer. We'll explain everything in good time. The reason why Hermione, Ron and Percy aren't coming is that because we need to talk to just you 6 before they get here. Molly and Arthur already know about this so don't worry. SNUFFLES "WOOF WOOF"  
  
_Harry laughed at the name he signed the letter with. He reached over and opened Remus' letter, to find out the details to this plan of theirs.  
  
Harry, Sirius and I have this plan, but since he's to lazy to write it I had to, and if he tells you otherwise he's lying! The plan is (A/N: I thought I would be mean and just leave it here but then I would probably forget my idea so I'm not going to.) that we are going to train you 6 to fight. We know that you will want to know more about the training but it's not safe to write it in a letter. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Ginny will all come to get you on the 17th, Molly is going to give Ron and Hermione something to do and say that the other's all finished their chores. You will be coming here, a place that Dumbledore doesn't know of. Everyone will think you have gone missing and a whole search party will probably be out. They won't find us. If Ron and Hermione ask DO NOT tell them anything about what happens this summer. From what I just told you, you should be remember the plan from the last time we met. Tell the other's the plan when they get there. Remus P.S. Happy Birthday (sorry it's late)  
  
"Great" Harry said sarcastically, to no one and not expecting a response.

"I know isn't it?" asked a voice.  
  
Harry spun around only to be blinded by A LOT of red.  
  
"Whoa, is it the 17th already?" He asked to all the red heads? "Yuppers!" Replied one of the twins. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled a voice from downstairs. "Who was that?" asked the red head with an earring and long red hair back in a ponytail (Bill) "My Uncle...How'd you get in here without him seeing you? Portkey?" Harry asked/ answered. "Again yuppers" replied the other twin. "BOY I SAID GET DOWN HERE!" Yelled Uncle Vernon. "YES UNCLE VERNON!" Harry yelled back. "Whoa, I didn't know you could yell like that," exclaimed Charlie (A/N: I don't know how to describe him). "Be Right Back" Harry mumbled ingnoring the comment.  
  
_With Harry Downstairs   
  
_"BOY I SIAD- oh good you're down. Your Aunt, cousin and I are going into town. So I expect the house to be spotless when we get back you understand?" asked Uncle Vernon in a deadly tone. "Yes Uncle Vernon." Replied Harry.  
  
_Same time upstairs with the Weasley's _  
  
"So why do you think mum sent us instead of Ron and Hermione?" asked the twin with and 'F' on his shirt that Harry didn't notice. "I don't know all that mum said was that Harry was going to explain as much as he could." Replied Bill. "Gin, how come you're so quite?" Charlie asked his younger sister. "Yeah, you've been quite all summer." Bill added. "No reason." Answered Ginny looking at the floor.  
  
_Harry Enters _  
  
"O.K. I guess I better explain..." Harry explained the plan to the Weasley's.  
  
_Change of Scenery (now at Sirius' house which is the same as in the 5th book)_   
  
They landed with a THUMP in the middle of the entranceway, along with...  
  
A/N: I know it's short, so sue me. I thought I would leave it there. I already have chapter 3 done so I'll put it up soon. reviews are always welcome. I'll even take flames. Again read and review!


	3. Some of the Secrets

Harry Potter and the New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: look in the first chapter. I only have to add that I don't even own the new characters because they are based on my friends and me. I only own Jackson, Shane, Emily, Rose, Jennifer, and Alison. A/N: I looked back on Chapter 2 and what I did was pretty mean so I thought I would make this one extra long to make up for it. Reviews are always welcome.  
  
Chapter 3: Some of the secrets  
  
They landed with a THUMP in the middle of the entranceway, along with...  
  
"MALFOY AND ZABINI?!?" yelled Fred and George.  
  
"Ah, I believe our guests have arrived," said a voice from what looked to be a sitting room. As soon as that was said 22 figures stepped out of the room.  
  
At once everyone in the entranceway recognized Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, and only Bill recognized Nymphadora Tonks, and only the Weasley's recognized Nicole.  
  
The other 19 people were a mystery.  
  
"I believe introductions are in order," said Remus looking around at all their faces.  
  
"What is this? Some type of Death Eater meeting?" asked Fred. "Oh dear god no!" said a girl with red hair with black streaks running through it, "if it were, do you think there would be 2 Aurors in the room? I think NOT!" "For once I think I have to agree with Splash," said an Asian girl next to 'Splash'. "ARE YOU FEELING OK FROST?" yelled 3 other girls who were sitting around the first 2. "Very funny," said 'Splash' and 'Frost' in unison.  
  
"I guess I'll start with the introductions," said a girl with sandy blonde hair. She was wearing a red belly-shirt, with red pants. Her cloak was also red with a blue circle in the center of the back with a faded raven in it, over top of the raven is a orange flame. She wore a pair of red, fancy, healed sandals. Her hair was braided and reached to her mid back, all the braids were tied up into a ponytail with a red ribbon. "My name is Melissa Lupin. I am 14 years old. My friends call me Mellie, and Flame. Lisa I think you're next."  
  
"OK. My name is Lisa Black...don't look at me like that," said the Asian girl with 'Splash'. She wore a similar outfit to Melissa, only it was white. On her cloak is a yellow circle with a faded badger, in the center and over top of it is a white-blue snowflake. Her hair was black and it was half- up/half-down and tied with a white ribbon. "I am 14 years old. My friends call me Lis, and Frost. Nicole, you're next."  
  
"OK, as my cousins know I am Nicole Weasley, I am 15 years old," said a redheaded girl, who looked quite a bit like Ginny. She was dressed the same as the other 2 except she was wearing a black cloak with a grey tornado on the back. Her hair was French-braided and tied with a black ribbon. "My friends call me Nick, Nikki, and Storm. Naz, you next."  
  
"'Ight. My name is Nazia Potter...what are you people starring for?" asked a girl that looked similar to 'Splash'. She had black hair with red streaks running through it. She was also dressed like the others, except she was dressed in green. She had a red circle on her cloak with a faded lion, with a light green leaf over top. Her hair was in a low, loose ponytail, tied with a green ribbon. "My friends call me Naz, and Natrice. I am 13 years old, I will be 14 in September. Manda, your turn."  
  
"Umm...right. My name is Amanda Potter. I am Naz's twin sister." She had a similar outfit as the others, except it was blue. Her cloak had a green circle with a faded snake in the center, with a light blue water drop in front of it. Her hair was done in pigtails, which were tied with a blue ribbon. "My friends call me Manda, Andy, Mandy, Manna, Running Bear (A/N: DO NOT ASK! It seriously is a nickname of mine.), Arby (A/N: again don't ask), Flip 'n Flop (A/N: and again DON'T ASK!), Heather, Hillary, and Splash. Umm...Andrew you're the oldest of the boys, why don't you go first?"  
  
"Uh...sure, I think. My name is Andrew, I am 15 years old." Said a boy with brown hair. He had a black turtleneck, and black pants. His cloak was black with a grey tornado on it. "My friends call me just that, Andrew. Zico, you're up."  
  
"My name is Zico. I am 14 years old," said a black boy. (A/N: no I'm not racist this is really my friend.) He was dressed like Andrew, but in red and with an orange flame on the back of his cloak. "Friends just call me Zico. Cody your turn."  
  
"My name is Cody. I too am 14 years old," said a mixed boy. He was also dressed like the others except he was in blue. His cloak had the same snowflake as Lisa, but without the circle and the badger. "Rick."  
  
"I'm Rick, I'm also 14 years old," said an Asian boy who looked a lot like Lisa. He was dressed like the other boys, except in blue. His cloak had the same water drop as Amanda, but with a yellow circle with a faded badger, instead of the snake and green circle. "I am Lisa's twin. Friends just call me Rick. Chris."  
  
"My name is Chris. I am also 14 years old," said a shorter Asian boy. He was dressed the same as the others, but in green. His cloak had the same leaf as Nazia's, without the red circle with the lion.  
  
"OK it's our turn now. My name is Allen. I am 18 years old," said a boy with sandy blonde hair. He was dressed similar to the other boys, but on the back of his cloak he only had a raven and his outfit was yellow. "I am Melissa's older brother. Yeah you 2 can go next." He said pointing to a set of twins.  
  
"Me first, my name is Shane Jameson and I am 17 years old," said a boy with black hair and glasses he was dressed the same as the others but with just a phoenix on the back of his black cloak. "Jack."  
  
"My name is Jack, I am HIS twin," said a boy who looked identical to his brother, except he didn't have glasses. He was wearing the same outfit as his brother. "Ali, your turn."  
  
"My name is Allyson Jackson but everyone calls me Ali. I am 16 years old," said a girl with brown hair. She had brown hair that reached her mid-back. She was dressed like all the other girls but in black and a phoenix on the back of her cloak. "I am their younger sister, Nora."  
  
"My name is Nora. I am 16 years old. I am their cousin," said a girl with wavy red hair, and make-up. She was dressed like the other girls but in black and with a phoenix on the back of the cloak. "By the way if you need fashion advice, come to me or Amanda we are the fashionable ones around here," she finished with a nod from Amanda.  
  
"OK. Our turn. My name is Kathy Black, I am Lisa and Rick's mother, and Harry and Nazia's godmother." She was wearing a blue gown with a raven on the cloak. She looked like Melissa, except she had black hair.  
  
"My name is Suzie Lupin, I am Melissa and Allen's mother and Amanda and...oomph" she couldn't finish her sentence because 2 sets of hands had gone over her mouth. Suzie was wearing a yellow gown with a badger on the cloak (which was also yellow). She had black hair, and looked like Lisa except she didn't look exactly Asian.  
  
"She is Amanda's godmother. I am Nymphadora Tonks. Call me by my first name and you won't live another 5 minutes. If you see me chasing anybody that's probably why." She was dressed in a black gown with a phoenix on the cloak. She had bubble gum pink hair, which was spiked up on the top, "I am Sirius' cousin, and for that calling me by my name, Amanda just teases me about that so I usually am chasing HER," she finished while shooting death glares at Nazia.  
  
"Umm...Nymph, I'm over here," Said Amanda while getting up ready to run, and sure enough they were off.  
  
Sirius was wearing blue dress robes with a raven on the cloak. Remus was wearing the same but yellow with a badger on the cloak. All the other male adults were wearing a black outfit the same as Sirius and Remus' but black with a phoenix on the cloak.  
  
"Let's get one thing straight, I AM NOT A DEATH EATER!" yelled Sirius. "Dude, can you be any louder?" asked Amanda, who had come back in, rubbing her arm, Tonks not far behind, while rubbing her ears.  
  
"Can I ask a question?" asked Charlie. "I believe you just did, but you can ask another one," answered Amanda. "So you and Nazia are the twins that supposedly died?" asked Charlie. "Yeah," responded Nazia. "So then what happened to the other one?" asked Bill. "Umm...you'll find out sooner or later I'm sure," answered Amanda.  
  
"OK it's getting late everyone bed, we will explain everything in the morning. Rooms are as follows: Ginny shares with Amanda. Blaise shares with Nazia. Draco and Harry, you share. Fred and George will be sharing with Shane and Jack. Bill and Charlie will be just down the hall. If you need anything ask any of the twelve children living here or any of the adults," explained Suzie. "Oh and Amanda? Snape is coming to help you on that potion tomorrow."  
  
A/N: Different? I know it's been done but I think mine is different. Tell me where I can improve. Reviews are, as always, welcome. 


	4. More Weasley's?

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning  
  
Abby Lockharte-Carter: **what are you lost on, I might be able to help. Yes it is in place of the fifth book, the beginning of the fifth book wasn't bad, but I _HATED _the end. That's cool about the name thing too.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone you recognize. A/N: I know you're probably wondering what Malfoy and Zabini are doing there, but don't worry I have my reasons.  
  
**Chapter 4: **More Weasley's?  
  
"So, follow me I guess," said Amanda walking toward the stairs. "And dude, why am I the one who has to work with Snape anyways?" "Because, you are the only one who actually can get along with the guy. I personally can't stand him," replied Suzie. "Now everyone BED!"  
  
As they walked up the stairs they got a better look at the house. It was decorated in all the Hogwarts House colours.  
  
"So why is Malfoy and Zabini here?" asked George. "Because. And that's all you're going to get outta me," said Amanda without looking back. "You people don't sound English," said Bill with a thoughtful face. "Duh! That's because we aren't. We are Canadian, or at least we grew up in Canada. That's where you are now. Didn't you know that?" asked Melissa. With their confused faces Amanda turned to them and tripped over a stair and said, "Man you 2 didn't tell them anything did you?"  
  
"OK so Fed and George are in there with Shane and Jack. Draco and Harry are in there. Bill and Charlie are right over there. And Blaise is over there with Nazia," explained Amanda, leading Ginny to her room.  
  
In the Morning   
  
"OK, you look to be about my size so you can wear this. Follow me to the kitchen, but that's where I leave you. I have some sort of practice to get to," Amanda explained to Ginny.  
  
As they were walking out of the room they met up with all the other kids and headed downstairs.  
  
"Amanda, we have to go and work on you're hair. What do you call what you did to it? It's not very neat," complained Nora. "It's called a ponytail and I have baseball practice this morning. I'll redo it later," replied Amanda. "You better, otherwise you'll be a disgrace to the fashion world." "Uh-huh, whatever." "So who all has this baseball practice in this room?" asked Kathy. "Amanda, Cody, Rick, and me," answered Nicole. "So we'll all come out and watch after breakfast. You better go now though, I happen to know what Oliver is like," said Suzie. "Yeah OK," said Nicole. "I'll go get the equipment," said Cody getting up. With that all the people in baseball left for practice.  
  
"Alright now that they are gone, it's time for everyone else who has any type of practice to leave," with that everyone except the Weasley's, Harry, Malfoy, and Blaise got up and left. "Well that's never happened before," commented Remus.  
  
"OK so we might as well go with them and explain everything later," said Sirius with a nod. "Yes but it's their..." but he was cut off by the door opening and closing.  
  
"Where is Amanda? I want to get this done and over with as fast as possible," said Professor Snape who had just walked in the room. "She's out on the baseball field. Why don't you go there and show these people how to get there and while you're there you can talk to Amanda?" asked Suzie. "Fine," said Snape, "you lot, follow me."  
  
So they walked through the many corridors and hallways to the courtyard. They crossed the field and to the baseball field.  
  
"AMANDA!" called Snape, "GET OVER HERE!" "Yes? Can I help you?" mocked Amanda. "You know why I'm here. The rest of you can go up into the bleachers. These...people will show you the way back when they're done. You come with me," Snape said while walking away. "Right behind you, you greasy hair dude."  
  
"So Harry," whispered Bill. "How long have you known about Nazia and Amanda?" Harry mumbled something and bill only caught certain words from it like 'dunno' and 'little'. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to repeat that," Bill said with a smirk. "I said: I dunno, since I was little I think." "I know. Charlie and I used to come and visit you all the time." "So then why did you ask?" "Because I just like to annoy people, sorry."  
  
They were sitting on the stands when all of a sudden a bunch of baseballs came flying up at them. Ginny and Blaise screamed and covered their faces while Rick and Nicole grabbed the ones headed for Bill and Charlie out of the air, while Harry and Draco stopped the ones that were about to hit the girls. "Thanks," whispered Ginny and Blaise. Harry smiled, and whispered to Ginny, "anytime, remember Ginny, you and I still need to have that talk." He threw the ball back to Nicole, "try a little less wrist next time, or were you aiming for us?" "We were aiming," Nicole said, sticking out her tongue. "Where's Amanda gone with Snape? She's our starting pitcher." "I dunno. They said something about a potion I think," replied Draco. "Oh alright. CODY, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO PITCH!" With that the 2 of them jumped back down to the ground, which was about 5 stories down.  
  
"How'd they do that?" asked Fred. "Do what? The jumping thing?" asked Melissa who no one noticed had joined them. "Uh, yeah. Weren't you just down there a seccond ago?" asked Fred. "Yeah. I came to get Amanda but it looks like Snape beat me to it. I swear I hate that guy, oh well at least we only have to deal with him over the summer." "Lucky you." Mumbled George. "Whatever, so why are your parents here anyways?" "They aren't here. Are they?" asked Charlie. "Yeah I just passed them in the hall. They were talking to dad. That's why I came to get Amanda, she's the best at eavesdropping around here." Snape and Amanda chose that time to come back, but as soon as Snape dropped Amanda off he disapperated to who knows where.  
  
"Hey you guys. Why are the other Weasley's here?" asked Amanda sitting beside Melissa on the bleachers. "I dunno. Before you go to finish baseball practice, I need you to do something." Started Melissa.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Good? Please review for me. I'll add more as soon as possible.)


	5. The News

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. I don't even own this computer; it's my dad's. A/N: I really hope you are liking it so far. I am trying to add some as much as possible. Enjoy! Oh and this story is taking place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Oh and I forgot to mention that all the kids are wearing T- shirts and shorts, even the visitors (plain white shirts with black shorts). Ok and Abby Lockharte-Carter said she was confused with all the characters so here we go!  
  
Amanda Potter – daughter of James and Lily, sister of Harry, twin of Nazia, cousin of Lisa, Rick, Melissa, Allen, Shane, Jack, Allyson, and Nora, and goddaughter of Remus and Suzie Lupin. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Running Bear)  
  
Nazia Potter – daughter of James and Lily, sister of Harry, twin of Amanda, cousin of Lisa, Rick, Melissa, Allen, Shane, Jack, Allyson, and Nora, and goddaughter of Sirius and Kathy Black. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Cat-Howl)  
  
Suzie Lupin – younger sister of James, twin of Kathy Black, wife of Remus Lupin, mother of Melissa and Allen Lupin, godmother of Amanda, and aunt of Lisa, Rick, Amanda, Nazia, and Harry, Shane, Jack, Allyson, and Nora.  
  
Melissa Lupin – daughter of Suzie and Remus Lupin, younger sister of Allen, cousin of Lisa, Rick, Amanda, Nazia, Harry, Jack, Shane, Allyson, and Nora. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Midnight)  
  
Allen Lupin – son of Suzie and Remus Lupin, older brother of Melissa, cousin of Lisa, Rick, Amanda, Nazia, Harry, Jack, Shane, Allyson, and Nora  
  
Kathy Black – younger sister of James, twin of Suzie Lupin, wife of Sirius Black, mother of Lisa and Rick, godmother of Harry and Nazia, and aunt of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Shane Jack, Allyson, and Nora  
  
Lisa Black – daughter of Kathy and Sirius Black, twin of Rick, cousin of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Shane, Jack, Allyson, and Nora. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Garbage Eating Rodent or G.E.R. for short)  
  
Rick Black – son of Kathy and Sirius Black, twin of Lisa, cousin of Amanda Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Shane, Jack, Allyson, and Nora. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Treemonkie)  
  
Nicole Weasley – niece of Molly and Arthur Weasley, cousin of Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Slick)  
  
Cody – Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Lucky)  
  
Zico – Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Bugman)  
  
Chris – Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Chippy)  
  
Andrew – Part of the Chosen One's and the next generation of Marauders (nickname for Marauders: Sonic)  
  
Shane Jameson – twin of Jack, brother of Allyson, cousin of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Nora, Lisa, and Rick.  
  
Jack Jameson – twin of Jack, brother of Allyson, cousin of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Nora, Lisa, and Rick.  
  
Allyson Jameson (I know I put Jackson in the third chap, but that was a mistake) – sister of Shane and Jack, cousin of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Nora, Lisa, and Rick  
  
Nora – fashion obsessed cousin of Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Harry, Allen, Lisa, Rick, Shane, Jack and Allyson.  
  
Nymphadora Tonks (I know she's not new but this is for if people haven't read Order of the Phoenix) – crazy, fun-loving cousin of Sirius Black.  
  
**Chapter 5: The news  
**  
"I dunno. Before you go to finish baseball practice, I need you to do something." Started Melissa. "Sure what do you need?" "We need to use your room with all the TV's from all the camera's.The Surveillance Room." "Alright. Follow me."  
  
"PRACTICE IS OVER! NICOLE TELL AMANDA WHAT SHE MISSED!" yelled the all too familiar voice of Oliver Wood. "Will do," was Nicole's reply.  
  
"I guess we should wait for the others," said Amanda as she slowed down. "Hey where're you all going?" asked Cody. "The rest of the Weasley's are here and we're going to find out why. Which brings me to this question, is Ron and Hermione here too?" Amanda asked turning to Melissa. "Yeah, and Percy too."  
  
By this time they made it to a kind of surveillance room, filled with TV's. Nazia, Lisa, Andrew, and Chris were already there.  
  
"Amanda's got this whole place rigged," Nicole explained. Amanda walked over to a television with Remus, Sirius, Tonks, Suzie, Kathy, Allen, and Nora in it, along with the other Weasley's and Hermione.  
  
"Alright just flick this switch here and..." "AMANDA TURN THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" Remus yelled looking at the camera that was facing him. "Damn. And now they're moving to the basement too, I don't have cameras down there yet," Amanda said with a thoughtful look on her face. "GOT IT! TO THE SHOOT!" she yelled getting up off her chair.  
  
They ran all the way down to the first floor. (A/N: I forgot to mention that the security room is in the attic, which is on the 5 floor.) "Why are we going to the laundry shoot for?" asked Rick who was out of breath. "Because. We are going to tie rope around someone's feet and slide them down," Amanda explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So since it was your idea I suggest you sit right there and I'll go get some rope," Nazia volunteered. "Gee thanks Naz," Amanda said rolling her eyes. "Any time Sis."  
  
Nazia returned 3 minutes later with some rope, Shane, Jack, and Ali.  
  
"Look who I ran into," Nazia said indicating to the 3 siblings.  
  
They tied Amanda's feet up and helped her down. Shane, Jack, Charlie, and Bill all took the rope and slid her down. She made her way down the shoot, careful not to bang herself on the metal walls. "So everything's all set then?" asked a male voice Amanda didn't recognize. "Yes," responded Remus. "We purchased a house just down the road from the Burrow. We will be moving in 2 days. Ron, Hermione and Percy if you go up those stairs you should see the other children. Oh and Amanda? GET OUT OF THE LAUNDRY SHOOT!"  
  
"Sir, Yes Sir," Amanda gulped with mock salute, and pulled on the rope to signal for the others to pull her up.  
  
"So what was it about?" Cody asked. "I'll tell you later, just not here," said Amanda looking at the basement door that had just opened.  
  
Nora, Allen, Ron, Hermione, and Percy stepped through the basement door. "Amanda, come with me, you need to fix that hair of yours," said Nora as she walked by Amanda. "Right behind you dude," said Amanda saluting. "Come on then." "Be back in a flash," said Amanda waving.  
  
"So, who's up for a game of quidditch?" Melissa asked.  
  
Without waiting for an answer she walked over to the front door, grabbed a broom that was painted red with flames running through it spelling the word FLAME. "Well are you coming?" she asked without turning around. "Yeah. Just let us go get our brooms," said Jack and Shane in unison, then they ran up the stairs. "Oh come on! We can't play with just 3 people." "We'll play," said Lisa, Nicole, and Nazia. They each grabbed a broom of their colour with flames of their colour spelling out their name nicknames, Frost, Storm, and Natrice. "We will too," said Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George. "And us," said Cody, Rick, Andrew, Chris, and Zico. They too grabbed a broom of their colour just without the flames, except Bill, Charlie, Fred and George, who grabbed regular brooms. "Good, now we'll work out how all of us are going to play once we get out there," instructed Melissa, "aren't you 2 going to play?" she asked Harry and Draco. "Nope," they replied as 1.  
  
As they walked over to the quidditch pitch they saw a blur running away from a person holding a frilly dress.  
  
"Amanda come here and put it on!" screamed the person with the dress. "The curly hair is one thing but a frilly dress is just going to far, I think that even you can agree with me on that one," said the voice of Amanda.  
  
"'Yo! 'Manda, we're playing quidditch do you want to play?" Melissa shouted over to them. "Sure! Just get Nora away from me!" Amanda yelled back. "Nora! I heard there was a clothing sale down at the mall!" Nicole yelled running over to Melissa. "Amanda, as soon as I get back I will get you into this dress!" Nora yelled running to her car.  
  
"THANK-YOU!" Amanda yelled hugging Nicole and Melissa. "Wait, what did I agree to do?" "Play quidditch!" exclaimed Jack running from behind the others and tackling Shane who had gone the other way. "Idiots," mumbled Amanda stepping over them (more like stepping on them), "so, where's my broom anyways?" "Right here," said Melissa handing her a broom like hers but blue with blue flames spelling out SPLASH. "Damn, do I really have to play?" asked Amanda, "I'll make you a deal, I don't play and I'll tell you about that meeting they had." "I'm in. So what was it?" asked Lisa. "We're moving to London, England," said Amanda speeding up. "WE'RE WHAT?" shouted everyone who lived in the house. "Moving, so I guess I don't have to play then?" asked Amanda looking hopeful. "Oh god, Nora's going to flip," said Ali looking at the sky.  
  
"So girls against guys?" asked Rick, changing the subject. "Good luck girls I gotta go!" Amanda turned to leave but Lisa had stepped on the hem of her cloak. "Nice try! Lisa agreed not me!" yelled Melissa taking to the air with Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Shane, Jack, Nicole, Lisa, and Nazia; who was dragging Amanda's broom with Amanda on it. "Good Luck I have to go and finish some of my chores before I get in anymore trouble," with that Ali walked away. "Yeah me too...Guys do me a favor and...KICK THOSE GIRLS' BUTS!" and with that Allen followed Ali off the field.  
  
"We'll go over to the stands and watch!" Rick shouted while leading Cody, Chris, Andrew, Zico, Harry, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise over to the stands which looked a lot like those of Hogwarts except that there was also black and white stands too (none of them had any pictures on them). "I thought you people were playing?" Nazia yelled at Cody, Rick, Chris, Andrew and Zico. "No we changed our minds," responded Cody. "Whatever!" Melissa shouted back taking charge. "O.K. Girls against guys."  
  
A/N: I know, I know, but I like it...I think. So anyways reviews would be nice...even if you don't I will still update. O.K. Till next time, BUH BYE! 


	6. I thought this was going to be a quiddit...

**Harry Potter and the New Beginning**  
  
Reviewers:  
  
**BlackPaws22: **Thank you for the tips, I'll try to remember them. Thank-you for reading.  
  
**Lady Meriadoc: **If you don't like it then don't read, yes I know there's a lot of characters, but they are all important to the story line, if you want to find out why then keep reading, if not, then don't I personally don't care, I'm writing this for my own enjoyment. As for the beta offer, I don't think so but if I change my mind I'll be sure to let you know.  
  
For the fourth chapter I would like to thank:  
  
**The-HobO-twIn: **thank you for the NICE things you said, I know there's a lot of characters, but not all of them are there all the time, and I have NO IDEA why Naz is your favourite.  
  
**Abby Lockharte-Carter: **I hope the list of character's helped in chapter 5.  
  
**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Remember read and review.  
  
**Disclaimer: **you know the drill, I own absolutely **NOTHING!**  
  
Chapter 6: I thought this was going to be a quidditch chapter?  
  
_Girls Team _

"But Melissa I don't wanna play," whined Amanda as they made their way to the north side of the quidditch pitch as the boys made their way to the south. "Well that's too darn bad," Melissa mock whined back.  
  
"Alright Amanda and Nicole are beaters and chasers, we don't have enough people for actual teams; Lisa is the other chaser; Nazia is keeper; and I'll be seeker," Melissa explained while Nicole and Amanda went to get the bats.  
  
_Boys Team _  
  
"Alright, Charlie, as I remember it you're a good seeker, Bill a good keeper, Fred and George beaters right?" at their nods Shane continued, "ok then Jack and I will be the chasers and I'll go see if I can get someone else," Jack said flying toward the stands.  
  
_Stands_   
  
"Ok we still need another chaser, will one of you please play?" Shane asked the group situated on the bleachers.   
"Nope sorry Shane but I think I would much rather sit this one out," Draco said stretching backward and leaning on the bench behind him, with his hands behind his head.   
"How 'bout this? If you absolutely cannot find anyone, I'll play," suggested Harry sitting up from the same position as Draco was in.   
"Alright, I guess," mumbled Shane, then continued in a louder voice, "anyone? No? Ok then Harry, get your broom and let's go!" he exclaimed, flying back to the boy's side of the field.   
"Idiot," Harry mumbled before turning to the house, and in a clear voice he yelled "Accio Harry's broom!"  
  
Everyone waited a couple of minutes before a broom came zooming toward him, he reached out his hand and, in one swift motion, was on it and flying toward the boy's side of the pitch.  
  
Not a second after Harry left Melissa came, "Ginny, Blaise and...Hermione right?" she asked looking at Hermione, at her nod Melissa continued, "Do any of you three play chaser or beater?" she asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"Umm...I play chaser," Ginny said in a small voice.   
"And I play beater," Blaise piped up.   
"PERFECT!" Melissa shouted, while jumping up and down. "Follow me then if you please, I'm sure we can find brooms for you to use, there's always a few lying around here somewhere," she said while crawling on the ground looking underneath benches.  
  
"Aha! Here they are," she said holing up 2 brooms, "now follow me,"  
  
_Girls side _  
  
"Amanda you're not gonna have to play beater and Nicole, you don't have to play chaser!" Melissa exclaimed jumping on Amanda's back. "Ok, Amanda cover's Jack, Lisa cover's Shane, and Ginny cover's Harry. Blaise and Nicole just keep the bludger away from everyone, and Naz keep the quaffle out of the hoops, everyone got that? Good! Let's go kick some guy butt!" Main field   
  
As both 'teams' made their way to the center of the field, Rick pulled a megaphone out of a bag filled with equipment and turned it on. After that annoying high-pitched sound (A/N: you know the one) was finished he spoke.  
  
"Good morning guests! Welcome to a battle between the sexes! As I believe in ladies first I will talk about the girls team! As chasers we have AMANDA POTTER, my twin LISA BLACK, and the very beautiful GINNY WEASLEY! What are you looking at me like that Draco? Oh ok I'll just get back to this. Beaters are the equally beautiful NICOLE WEASLEY, and the just as beautiful BLAISE ZABINI! Hey what are you—" but whatever he was about to say wasn't heard as Draco grabbed the megaphone from him.  
  
"Ok for keeper we have NAZIA POTTER and seeker is MELISSA LUPIN! Now what was so hard about that?" Draco asked taking over the commentating.  
  
"For the boys we have SHANE, JACK, and HARRY as chasers; FRED and GEORGE as beaters; BILL as keeper; and CHARLIE as seeker. What are you looking at me like that Rick? You know you're not getting this back." He proved his point by waving the megaphone in front of Rick's face then pulling it back before he could reach it.  
  
"Ok and Cody releases the bludgers and there goes the snitch! Ok and the quaffle is up, and Shane has it and is steadily going toward the goal hoops at a fast pace. He shoots, he- oh and Nazia stops it with the tail of her broom," the players zoned him out and just played for the sake of playing.  
  
Ginny had just thrown the quaffle to Amanda when a bludger just barely missed her head, "Ginny are you ok?" Amanda asked throwing the quaffle to Lisa and flying over to Ginny.   
"Yeah, I think so," Ginny said while flying behind Lisa.   
"Ok, come on then," Amanda said while speeding up and Ginny following.  
  
Shane had somehow gotten the quaffle from Lisa and was headed toward Nazia when they all heard Sirius yell, "KIDS COME DOWN HERE PLEASE AND THANK YOU!"  
  
"YES!" Amanda was the first one down to the ground and was doing some weird version of the 'funky chicken' while chanting in a singsong voice, "I don't have to play," over and over again.  
  
"Did you have to interrupt our game? Huh?" Asked Lisa tapping her foot impatiently, "it was just getting good!"  
  
"Yes, this is important," Remus said stepping up beside Sirius, "Children who live here, I want you in the clothes you wore last night, everyone else please follow us, oh and Harry? Draco? Go and change as well please?" with that Sirius and Remus led the Weasley's, Hermione and Blaise to the house, leaving everyone else to stop Amanda from doing her 'victory dance'.  
  
"And here I thought this was going to be a quidditch game," Melissa mumbled grabbing Amanda's hair and pulling her to the house.

**A/N: **Thank-you to everyone who DOES review, and to everyone who DOES read EVERY chapter, it is greatly appreciated. As always reviews are welcome. I know I have a problem with over using caps, so sue me!


	7. You're WHAT!

_**Harry Potter and the New Beginning **_

**A/N: **I'm sorry it took so long, I was on vacation in Florida, with no computer I might add. I was at Disney World so I guess it's ok. Then school started, and since it was my first year of high school, they're not giving us a break with homework. Before I start, I made a mistake with Remus' and Sirius' cloaks, the badger is on Sirius' and the EAGLE is on Remus'. Melissa's and Allen's should also have an eagle not a raven, sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and anyone who thinks I do should go to a hospital, cuz you're mentally ill.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 7: You're WHAT!?!

_Walking with Remus, Sirius, Weasley's, Blaise, Hermione _

"Why did you tell Harry and _Malfoy_ to stay?" asked Ron, looking more confused than usual.

"Because," replied Remus without turning around.

"Why professor?" asked Hermione, who was walking beside Ron.

"Just because, and stop with all this 'professor' stuff please Hermione?" Remus said, turning just to see Hermione nod before looking where he was going.

"Ok, your parents are in here, you are all going to get the same information and we are not going to repeat anything, am I understood?" Sirius asked looking every one of them in the eye. When he looked at Percy he saw pure loathing and distrust in his eyes. If looks could kill Sirius would be dead and fed to the dogs, _three times_! "Alright, and Percy I am not going to repeat this either, I AM NOT A BLOODY DEATH EATER! Please follow me," with that they walked into the family room.

The family room was decorated like the rest of the house, in all four of the Hogwarts' colours. Each of the walls were a deep red colour with a gold line going though the center (horizontally), the carpet a deep green with silver specks throughout it, the ceiling a dark yellow with black edges, and finally the chairs and sofas were all a deep blue with bronze trimmings and floral designs on them. The tables were made from a deep brown wood. All the Weasley children, Hermione, and Blaise looked around the room in awe. Bill and Charlie had been in this room on some of their visits when they were younger, so just stood behind everyone else.

"Please take a seat," Suzie said from her position on a loveseat next to Kathy, indicating to the sofas and chairs infront of her, "the other's shouldn't be too much longer."

"While we are waiting," Kathy started, pulling a bag with yellow candies from a bag beside the loveseat, "lemon drop anyone?" she asked, "no? Ok then, more for me I guess." (A/N: I know but I just couldn't resist)

_With the others _

"So...how do you plan on explaining everything?" Amanda questioned, trying to start conversation. "I mean you can't just walk up to them and say it, can you?" she asked, thoroughly confused.

"We have no better plan though," said Draco deep in thought.

"Yeah, that's the best we've got, and we're probably not going to get much better either," Harry concluded.

"Is that really what you believe?" Amanda asked with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah," replied Draco with a skeptical look on his face.

"'Manda's got a plan, 'Manda's got a plan," sang Nazia while skipping around in circles.

"Nazia you're making me dizzy," said Melissa rubbing her head.

"Yeah? So?" smirked Nazia.

"So stop skipping," replied Melissa clenching and unclenching her fists.

"No I don't think I will," said Nazia skipping around Melissa. The words had barely left her mouth when Melissa started to chase her down the lawn to the house; almost knocking Nora, Allen and Ali over in the process.

Nora, Allen, and Ali were in the same clothes they were in the night before and were looking curiously at Melissa and Nazia.

"We have to go to the family room, so hurry up and get changed, we'll meet you all there," Nora said, leading Allen and Ali away.

Everyone headed to their rooms to get changed.

_In the family room _

"Now some of the things that you will hear will shock you and –" but Remus couldn't finish what he was about to say because Snape had just walked into the room; along with Moody and Tonks. Moody and Tonks were wearing the same outfits they were wearing the first night, but this time Snape was wearing the same as Moody.

"Ah, Severus, Nymphadora, and Alastor, how wonderful to see you all again. Would you like to sit down?" asked Sirius in a teasing manor...and sure enough, not even five seconds later, Tonks was chasing Sirius around the room and eventually out into the corridor.

Two minutes later Nora, Allen, and Ali walked into the family room laughing at something or another.

"Sirius said Tonks' first name didn't he?" Nora asked, as she was the first to recompose herself.

"Yup," said Kathy sucking on a lemon drop.

Five minutes later Amanda, Nazia, Melissa, Lisa, Nicole, Rick, Cody, Zico, Chris, Andrew, Harry, and Draco all walked into the room.

Harry was wearing a red outfit similar to the other boys' except it was red, and on the back of his cloak was a lion. Draco's was the same but green with a snake instead of the lion.

After everyone was seated, and they were still waiting for Sirius and Tonks to come back, they heard a shout from down the hall, "OWWWWWW! THAT ONE HURT!"  
"Now you know how it feels!" Amanda yelled back.

Not even a minute later, Sirius and Tonks walked into the room. Sirius was rubbing a spot below the shoulder where a bruise was probably forming, and Tonks looked quite pleased with herself.

"Ok I think that we are ready to start with the introductions now," said Suzie, "same order as last time I believe, yes that would work nicely. Melissa that means you're first."

"Ok, just my name right?" at Kathy's nod she continued, "my name is Melissa Lupin, I'm done! Frost you're next," said Melissa, ignoring all the disbelieving looks she was getting.

"My name is Lisa Black, that was easy! Storm your turn," said Lisa, who had a lemon drop in her mouth.

"For those of you who don't know or don't remember my name is Nicole Weasley. Natrice, your go!" said Nicole, who then turned back to her conversation with Andrew.

"My name is Nazia Potter," everyone kept looking at her then at Harry, then back again.

Then Ron decided to speak up, "You mean that while you were playing quidditch that wasn't a mistake?"

Ignoring the question Nazia continued, "Splash your turn. Splash? SPLASH!"

"Huh?" Amanda asked turning her attention away from the argument she was having with Lisa.

"It's your turn idiot," said Lisa.

"I'm not an idiot!" Amanda said turning back to Lisa.

"Just say your name, then you can go back to arguing," said Melissa who decided to sit on Amanda's knee.

"Fine! My name is Amanda Potter, Nazia's twin sister. Now can you get off me?" Amanda asked trying to push Melissa off her.

"Nope, no can do sorry," Melissa replied making herself comfortable.

"Whatever," and with that Lisa and Amanda went back to arguing about everything and nothing.

"Andrew you might as well go," said Melissa.

"My name is Andrew. Zico, you're up," said Andrew before going back and talking to Nicole.

"My name is Zico, Cody?" Zico said.

"My name is Cody? How hard was that? Rick?" Cody said before talking to Nazia.

"My name is Rick Black and I am Lisa's twin brother. Chris?" Rick said before turning and trying to stop Lisa and Amanda from arguing.

"My name is Chris, umm...Allen?" said Chris before going back to talking with Zico.

"My name is Allen Lupin, I am Melissa's older brother, Shane?" Allen said before going back to talking with Nora.

"My name is Shane, Jack?"

"I'm not Jack you are."

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

As this was going on Allyson decided to cut in, "they are Shane and Jack my older brothers, and I am Allyson, Nora?"

"My name is Nora, Kathy?" Nora said before talking to Allen again.

"My name is Kathy Black and 'Aunt' makes me feel old so they just use my first name, Suzie?" Kathy asked before talking to Sirius again.

"My name is Suzie Lupin, I too don't like the to be called 'Aunt'. Tonks?" Suzie asked before talking to Remus.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks, if anyone calls me Nymphadora, Nymph, or anything like that, I will personally kill you! Remus you're turn," Tonks said before turning back to Mad-eye.

"As you know I am Remus Lupin, I don't believe in 'Uncle' it really makes me feel old—" but Remus was cut off.

"You keep saying that 'it makes you feel old,' but you are old," remarked Amanda turning away from the argument with Lisa.

"No we're not!" Kathy said joining the conversation.

"Yes you are!" Lisa and Rick replied to their mother.

"No we're not!" Suzie had now joined the argument.

"Yes you are!" Melissa and Allen had joined it.

As this was going on Amanda was looking on, feeling quite pleased with herself.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Nazia asked coming up behind her.

"Yup, I think it worked out perfectly too, don't you?" Amanda asked turning her attention to Nazia.

"Ah, but of course sister dear," Nazia replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What's wrong with it?" Amanda asked, re-running her plan through her head.

"I don't think you realized that once they realize you planned it, they will be after you, did you?" Nazia asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shit! I didn't," Amanda exclaimed, now nervous, "if they are looking for me, tell them I'm in my room," Amanda said before running out of the room, stumbling a bit with the heels.

While this was going on, Remus decided to just continue with the introduction, so he put a silencing charm around the others, so that they could hear each other, but no one else could, "Sirius I believe it's your turn."

"But they already know who I am," said an amused Sirius.

"Say your name," Remus ordered.

"But I don't wanna," whined Sirius.

"Padfoot, speak," Remus ordered as if talking to a dog.

"Sirius Black, are you happy now Moony?" Sirius asked before grumbling under his breath.

"Yup," Remus said sitting back, "Alastor, would you like to go next?" he asked indicating to Moody with his hands.

"Of course, of course," said Moody, "I am the _real_ Alastor Moody," he said before taking his seat again.

It was just then that the Suzie, Kathy, Lisa, Rick, Melissa, and Allen realized what Amanda had done and asked Nazia where she went.

"She went to her room, why?" asked Nazia with mock curiosity.

"You were in on it weren't you?" Lisa asked reaching over to strangle her.

"NO!" Nazia said before jumping up to run out of the room.

"Get back here!" Melissa yelled, before following her with Lisa, Rick, Allen, Suzie, and Kathy right behind her.

"A typical day in the Potter-Black-Lupin household," sighed Sirius, "Alright _Severus _why don't you go next?"

"Fine," snapped Snape, "Severus Snape."

"That's not an introduction, that's just stating your name," said Sirius.

"That's all I need, they already know my name you imbecile."

"So? They also already knew mine too."

"Do you think I care?" and with that both Sirius and Severus both stomped out of the room, using different doors of course.

"Now that's a normal evening in this house," Remus said before turning to Harry and Draco, "would you two like to go next? If not you don't have a choice because there is no one else."

"Fine if we absolutely have to," Draco said, "but Harry goes first."

"Why do I have to go first?" asked Harry, turning to Draco.

"Because."  
"Because isn't an answer," said Harry smirking.

"Yes, it is"

"No, it's not"

"Yes it is"

"No it's not"

Amanda chose this second to sneak back into the room. By the time she was standing behind Harry and Draco, everyone had noticed her except Harry and Draco themselves.

"That is Harry Potter, and that is Draco Potter, they are twins. Now how hard was that?" Amanda asked, smirk fully in place, "now if you don't mind, can someone tell me where everyone else went, and if they are looking for me?"

"They went that way," Harry said pointing to his left, "and they were chasing Nazia, something about her taking part in some prank, not too sure what they were yelling."

"Thanks!" with that Amanda left through the right door.

"Or was it the right door, I don't remember do you?" Harry asked Draco, ignoring all the unbelievable stares they were getting.

"Oh...I am almost positive they left through the right door," Draco replied, also ignoring the looks.

"Hmmm....you're probably right, oh wells, she's bound to find them," Harry said starring out the right door.

As if on cue, a high pitch scream was heard from down the corridor, snapping everyone out of their trance-like states. Everyone was quite, until Ron burst, "You're, WHAT!?!?!?"

A/N: hope you all liked it! is it long enough. Reviews are as always welcome. Tell me what direction you think this story will be going in...BYE BYEZ! LUV YA!!!!  
P.S. don't forget to push that purple-blue button THANKS!


	8. Uncle

Harry Potter and The New Beginning

Disclaimer: I own EVERYTHING! MUHAHAHAHAH cough (looks at all the law enforcement people comming my way) I mean I do not own anything to do with anything that you may or may not recongnize. Have a nice day.

A/N: Sorry it took so long...I had my first year in high school and I had exams and I just got braces so everything's been pretty hectic. Anyways I'd like to thank all my wonderful reviewers...and to remind you all that this story is just for comical relief for me and my friends. Sorry this chapter's so short...my friend kept bugging me to use what I had to update it and add the rest of what I had planned for this chapter on a later date.

ENJOY the next chapter!

Chapter 8: Uncle

"Twins Weasel, I would have thought that even you would be able to understand that," drawled Draco, lounging in his chair.

"Draco, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call people names, it hurts their feelings," mocked Harry with a hand over his heart, draped over the arm of the chair, "and besides, what did I tell you about making fun of my friends in the first place?"

"I'm pretty sure it was along the lines of 'don't do it if I know it's good for me,''' Draco said, without missing a beat.

Nazia, Amanda, Lisa, Melissa, Rick, and Allen walked into the room at that moment.

"So…what'd we miss?" asked Allen, lounging on a chair. Everyone else sat back down in the same seats they were in before, Melissa on Amanda's knee.

"You missed the Weasley's totally freaking out after finding out who Drake here really is. It was priceless," Allyson said with a distant look on her face.

"Aw man! I was really looking forward to that. Thanks a lot Amanda," Rick said, scowling.

"Don't blame me if you think your parents are old, sheesh," Amanda shot back. "So…do you guys think that you could maybe redo the way you all reacted and show us please?" Amanda turned to the guests and gave them the best 'puppy dog eyes' she could muster.

"Amanda, leave them alone. Besides don't you have a camera in every room in the house that should have gotten their reactions?" Draco asked, now effectively ignoring the Weaseley's now that Harry him from teasing them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I'll go get them and we can watch them over and over and over again," Amanda said, her eyes glazing over with the prospect of being able to see her brothers humiliate themselves.

"Why would you put cameras all over the house anyways? You don't have them in the bathroom…do you?" Harry asked, starting to get nervous.

Lisa, Melissa, Nicole, Nazia, and Amanda burst out laughing at the looks on everyone's faces. The five girls couldn't believe that the others thought that they were stupid enough to put CAMERAS in the bathroom. The girls didn't tell anyone why they put cameras around, they knew that no one else would have let them, had they known.

"We can't tell you why we have these cameras, but we can honestly say that there are no cameras inside the bathrooms," Nazia said, looking around for some type of distraction.

Noticing this, Rick started to talk about how the France team was sure to beat out the Chuddly Cannons in the next quidditch game. The port fanatics, without even realizing what was happening, soon started arguing about it and sure enough an all out debate started in less than a minute.

Allen turned to his sister and whispered, "Why do you have all the cameras all over anyway?"

After looking around to make sure that nobody else was listening she leaned over to her brother's ear and…let out the loudest scream she possibly could, "AHHH!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; Allen fell out of his seat as everyone else went completely silent. As Allen stood up rubbing his ear everything went back to it's original speed, Amanda and Lisa were the ones who broke the silence by looking at each other then breaking out laughing.

The two of them laughed for five minutes straight before they noticed the looks everyone was giving them and shut up immediately.

"Now that they've met the stupid us, I think they should meet the serious us, what do you think?" Melissa asked the rest of her group.

"Awww man, do we really have to? Being serious is no fun," Nazia whined, crossing her arms over her chest in a childish manner.

"Yes you do Nazia Marie Potter and I don't want to hear another word about it young lady," Draco mocked.

"You can't tell me what to do, you're only a year older than you! And besides, even if you could tell me what to do, what makes you so sure that I would listen in the first place?" Nazia glared and her older brother.

Draco's only response was a simple shrug of the shoulder.

Melissa decided to interrupt the on coming argument, "Whatever happened to being serious?"

"Melissa, you of all people should know that we've never been serious for a single day of our lives," Amanda said, tickling Melissa playfully.

Melissa fell off Amanda's lap and onto the floor. Amanda sat down beside Melissa on the floor and tickled her even more. Melissa was laughing so hard that she had tears streaming down her face. The others looked on; some with amused faces, some confused, and some were just down-right freaked out.

"Come on Melissa, say 'uncle' and I swear I'll stop," Amanda laughed.

Melissa struggled to catch her breath but finally gasped out, "U-Un-Uncle!"

Laughing, Amanda got up and sat back down on the chair, patting her lap for Melissa to sit back down. Melissa got up off the floor and sat on Amanda, both acting as though nothing had happened in the first place.

Don't foget to leave me a pretty review...the more I get the more I write!


End file.
